Battery cables are typically attached to the terminal post of a battery using a clamp type battery connector. These connectors include a barrel portion for accommodating a stripped end of the battery cable and a clamping portion which is positioned about the upstanding terminal post. The clamping portion may be tightened around the terminal post to provide secure connection thereto. The clamping portion of most battery connectors includes a pair of arms defining a circular portion therebetween which may be positioned around the battery terminal post. The ends of the arms may be brought together with a fastening device such as a nut and bolt to tightly secure the arms about the battery post.
The art has also seen a number of quick connection clamp type cable connectors where clamping is facilitated by an actuator attached to the clamp. This enables the user to connect the cable to the battery terminal post without need of operating a fastener such as a nut and bolt. Many of these quick connect battery connectors employ a lever arm which is attractable to bring two halves of a clamp connector together about the upstanding battery post. However, certain disadvantages are inherent in these types of two-piece lever actuated connectors. First and foremost, the connector must include two connector components which must be attached to one another so that they are movable about the battery terminal post upon actuation of the lever. In addition, these lever type battery connectors provide for urging the connector components together around the battery post upon actuation of the lever. Release of the lever does not affect reverse movement of the component so as to facilitate removal of the battery connector from the post.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a clamp type cable connector for attachment to a battery terminal post where the connector includes an actuation mechanism which clamp and unclamps the connector to the terminal post.